


Sisterhood

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [14]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. The Game Has Changed

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road. Near the outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Dead leaves are being blown about by the wind. They drift over Robin, who is lying in the road with a black-fletched arrow through his left eye. Dirt and more brown leaves are stuck to the congealed blood around it. A party of several men and horses travelling with a large, bright red crate has stopped a fair distance from him. The Outrider approaches the body cautiously with a hand on the hilt of his knife and stares down at it, then with his foot nudges Robin’s leg, which flops limply.)  
_ **Outrider:** “Gone to meet his maker.”  
 _(A long-haired blonde woman dismounts from her horse with a whip coiled in her gloved hand.)  
_ **Davina:** “Get rid of him.”  
 _(The Outrider bends down beside Robin.)  
_ **Outrider:** “Just seeing if he’s got a purse.”  
 _(He pats at the body’s waistline and Robin suddenly opens his good eye, shocking the Outrider.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’ll show you my purse if you show me yours. _(Robin kicks the man in the groin, pulls the fake arrow out and rips the eye patch off, then rolls over to his feet. The Outrider stumbles back to his party holding his groin as Davina and the other men stride forward. Robin stands up as the rest of the gang come out from behind the trees and assemble behind him: Much and Djaq with swords, Little John with his staff, Will and Allan, who draw their bows.)_ This is an ambush!”  
 **Davina:** _(Unsurprised, sarcastically:)_ ”You don’t say.”  
 **Much:** “This is how it goes!”  
 **Will:** “There’s poor people going hungry.”  
 **Allan:** “You tell us what you’ve got…”  
 **Djaq:** “… be honest with us…”  
 **Much:** “… and we take one tenth…”  
 **Will:** “… so the poor can eat.”  
 **Little John:** “Lie…”  
 **Much:** “… or resist…”  
 **Robin:** “… and we take it all. _(Davina smiles in contempt. Spreading his arms wide:)_ So what’s it gonna be?!”  
 _(An almighty fight breaks out and the gang hold their own but there are just too many of them.)_  
 **Robin:** “Time to disappear! My gang! This way!”  
 _(Robin leads the way, but Davina is on his heels, ahead of the others. Robin looks back and windmills his arm, encouraging his gang to run faster. Djaq, the Outrider, Will, Much, Allan and Little John run. The gang pull several steps ahead. They crest a steep hill with Davina and three of her men labouring to keep up. When the quartet finally reach the top, the way is empty—nothing but a carpet of dead leaves between two tall large rock walls.)  
_ **Outrider:** “Where did they go?”  
 **Davina:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Gone to meet their makers? _(Bitterly:)_ Take me to Nottingham, you idiots!”   
_(Davina and her men leave. After a moment, a large trap door, hidden under the carpet of leaves, opens to reveal the gang underneath. Robin steps out first. He looks around, smiles, and motions with his hand for the others to follow.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on. _(Will steps up next to Robin. Little John hops out, Djaq behind him. Much steps between Will and Robin, Allan behind Djaq.)_ Great work, Will!” _(Claps Will on the shoulder, looking up in amazement.)  
_ **Will:** _(Looking up at the trapdoor to see how it’s holding up:)_ “Oh, it’s nothing.”  
 **Much:** “Nothing? _(Claps Will’s shoulder.)_ Genius! _(Putting his fist into the air:)_ I love our camp!” _(All laugh, delighted with success.)_

**Nottingham Castle. War room. Night. Thunderstorm.  
** _(Thunder crashes. Gisborne and Isabella are looking at a large, round, three-dimensional map of Europe and northern Africa. Bowls of fire sit spaced around the circumference of the map. The Sheriff enters and creeps up silently behind Gisborne.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Tell me… _(Gisborne flinches, startled)_ …. you would rather have a woman, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Pardon…”  
 **Sheriff:** “Tell me you would rather have a woman than all this…power. We are so close.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Brooding:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Talking of our lady leper friends, _(to Isabella:)_ How are Lord Knighton and Lady Marian doing lately, hm?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glancing at Gisborne:)_ “I have not spoken to them since the wedding.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking between Gisborne and Isabella:)_ “Family loyalty eh? Very good. Still, that does make our deal rather pointless if you cannot tell me what they are plotting. _(Isabella bows her head. The Sheriff moves slowly around the table to Gisborne.)_ Time to go and get the _[pokes Gisborne]_ pretty one and her daddy.”   
**Gisborne:** “Edward and Marian? If they resist, shall I use force?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Get up to speed, Gisborne. Use force anyway.”  
 _(The Sheriff points to the door and Gisborne leaves. Isabella closes her eyes, utterly unable to warn or help Marian and Edward, knowing something very bad is about to happen at Knighton Hall.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Night. Thunderstorm.  
** _(Allan is going over their haul as Much prepares dinner. Robin walks around to Allan.)  
_ **Robin:** “How are we doing, Allan?”  
 **Allan:** “Could have been nasty.” _(Allan hands Robin a knife. Robin inspects it. Allan pulls another trinket out of a bag.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Turns to Allan.)_ “Those men were well trained.”  
 **Allan:** “The woman wasn’t bad. _(Sets the trinket aside.)_ Nearly had you for a minute there.”  
 **Robin:** “Nah, I doubt that. _(Allan holds up a silver ring with a design of a large hawk-like bird. Robin sees it and frowns.)_ What’s that?” _(Robin takes the ring from Allan.)_  
 **Allan:** “Boss lady’s ring.”  
 _(Lightning flashes and thunder booms as Robin stares at the ring.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Pointing to the ring:)_ “Hang on. That’s the Sheriff’s insignia.”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks up.)_ “So what? _(Robin looks up curiously at the flashing lightning, then scowls at Allan.)_ Well what? We robbed a friend of the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** “But it’s more than a friend if she shares the Sheriff’s insignia.”   
_(Robin holds up the ring again and frowns up at the lightning flashing repeatedly as thunder crashes. Allan takes a plate of food from Much, but he and the rest of the gang stop and look up at the strange omen.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. War room. Night.  
** _(The Sheriff looks up at the storm. Davina enters behind his back. The Sheriff hears rattling and knows she has arrived. He turns around, ecstatic to see her.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh! Oh, the glamorous one.”  
 **Davina:** _(Chuckles.)_ “The successful one.”  
 _(The Sheriff and Davina wave their little fingers at each other as Davina purrs and plays back.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ni-ni-ni-ni. So, erm… so how was your journey?”  
 **Davina:** _(Annoyed, taking off her gloves:)_ “I ran into an old friend of yours.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hood?”  
 **Davina:** “Hmm.”  
 **Sheriff:** “He didn’t hurt your babies?”  
 **Davina:** _(Glances back at the box in the doorway.)_ “No… _(takes the Sheriff ’s arm…)_ but I do want him caught.” _(Davina leads him round the table.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t worry. Everything’s in place. Tomorrow when our friends gather, they gather to watch Hood die.”  
 **Davina:** _(Smiles.)_ “Hmm. The plan is…?”  
 **Sheriff:** “The whole garrison: five hundred men.”  
 **Davina:** _(Looking up, walking round the table:)_ “Hmm. _(Playfully:)_ “Men” is good… _(mischievously:)_ …but a woman is better.”

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Main room. Night.  
** _(Sir Edward is sitting downstairs, slurping soup from a spoon.)  
_ ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.  
** _(Marian, dressed as the Nightwatchman, climbs in through her window and passes Robin shadowed in the doorway with his quiver on his back, pushes back her hood and removes her mask and face-scarf.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Playfully:)_ “And that’s all I’m taking off, until you go away.”  
 _(Steps aside to light the candles in her room. Robin chuckles, amazed she knew what he was thinking, then steps into the room, revealing his bow leaning outside the doorway.)  
_ **Robin:** “You’re a spoilsport, Marian. _(Glances at the ring in his hand.)_ What do you make of this?” _(Robin tosses the ring to Marian, who has just lit a candle on the mantelpiece. She catches the ring.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Looking at the ring:)_ “The Sheriff’s insignia?” _(Lights another candle as Robin speaks.)_  
 **Robin:** “We took it off a woman on the way to Nottingham today… _(Marian turns to light a candle on the shelf behind her)_ …. and she had men and they were well trained. It was like a military unit. _(Points at the ring in Marian’s hand.)_ And she’s been granted the Sheriff’s insignia.”  
 **Marian:** “And what does that mean?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I don’t know. _(Marian blows out the taper and sets it on the shelf.)_ I was hoping you or your father might know.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stepping towards Robin, sadly, humbly:)_ “I get the feeling we’re not too welcome in the corridors of power.” _(Hands the ring back to him.)_  
 **Robin:** “Good. _(Earnestly:)_ Come and join my gang.”  
 _(Marian’s face falls as the moment she has been dreading has arrived. She scoffs slightly and turns away from Robin.)  
_ **Marian:** “In your dreams.”  
 **Robin:** “Wait. _(Robin pulls Marian back to him. She looks up at him with a sad but questioning face.)_ Listen. _(Robin puts a hand on either side of her head, pulls her close and gives her a kiss.)_ Did you hear it?”  
 **Marian:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “That kiss spoke volumes.”

**Marian:** “Did it? How about this one? _(She leans in and kisses him deeply, feeling in this moment as close to contentment as she has in years. Despite her earlier protestations, Marian can feel Robin’s hands moving gently but insistently between their bodies. His hands pressing through her clothes as if she had not had them on at all. Leaning closer into him she feels Robin’s hands on her breasts, causing her to exhale. Closing her eyes and breaking the kiss she nuzzles her nose into his hair before pulling away.)_ Robin, we mustn’t.”  
 **Robin:** _(Still busy at Marian’s neck:)_ “Hm?”  
 **Marian:** _(Reaching between them for his hands:)_ “New rule. _(Reluctantly pulling Robin’s hands from her breasts:)_ Hands where I can see them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Lifting his head to look at her, smiling:)_ “Spoil sport.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles then purses her lips:)_ “So what did that kiss say?”   
_(Robin pulls Marian’s head into his chest.)  
_ **Robin:** “It said… “Marian wants to come and join your gang.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs quietly. Glumly:)_ “Really? That’s not what I heard. What I heard was a little voice saying, _[stands up to look at Robin]_ “Abandon your home, abandon your father, give up any hope of a normal life and take up arms with a man who thinks resistance is about showing off with a bow.”  
 **Robin:** _(A bit indignantly:)_ “That’s not fair.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, stop it.”  
 **Robin:** _(His voice soft:)_ “Why?”  
 **Marian:** “Even if I did leave with you, what would we do? Wait for a king who, let’s face it, may or may not make it home. _(Robin laughs softly.)_ What?”  
 **Robin:** “So you have been thinking about it, then?”  
 _(Marian reluctantly smiles in confession as hoof beats approach. Marian and Robin step quickly to the window and peer down at Gisborne and a company of his men arriving with lit torches.)_

**Exterior.  
** _(Gisborne dismounts and pounds on the front door.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Edward looks up from his soup.)  
_ ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Gisborne steps back from the door and looks up at the house in general.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Sir Edward! Marian! Out now!”  
 ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.  
** _(Robin takes an arrow from his quiver as he turns from the window to pick up his bow, then peers out again.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Edward gets up from his chair as Gisborne kicks in the door, startling him.)  
_ **Edward:** “Sir Guy!”  
 _(A guard enters, drawing his sword and pointing it at Edward. Another guard with a torch follows him in.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Hold him!”  
 ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.  
Robin: **“I’m gonna kill him.” _(Robin starts for the door.)_  
 **Marian:** “Oh, shoot first, think later?”  
 ****

**Main room.  
** _(The guard holds his sword at Edward’s throat.)_  
 **Edward:** “I will not allow this!  
 ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.**  
 _(Robin stops in his tracks at the doorway, but still looks fiercely down the stairs, shaking his head as Marian speaks.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Shrugging out of her Nightwatchman’s cloak:)_ “Do you want my father killed?”

**Main room.  
** _(Gisborne stands facing Edward.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian!”  
 ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.  
Marian: **“Look, if you respect me, you’ll do nothing.”   
_(Robin looks back at Marian.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
Gisborne: **“Come down now or I will torch your house!”  
 ****

**Marian’s bedchamber:  
** _(At Gisborne’s latest threat, Robin again starts out the door, but Marian pulls him back.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(From downstairs:)_ “Answer me!”  
 **Marian:** “Do you respect me?” _(Robin stops, still looking out the door.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(From downstairs:)_ “Don’t keep me waiting!”  
 _(Marian insistently tugs on Robin’s arm. Robin turns to face her and Marian silently demands an answer by raising her brows. Robin steps back and relents.)_  
 **Robin:** “I respect you.”  
 ****

**Main room.  
** _(Marian rushes down the steps.)  
_ **Marian:** “Father!”  
 **Gisborne:** “You come when I say!”  
 **Marian:** “Father!”  
 **Edward:** “I am unhurt.”  
 **Marian:** _(Trying to turn Gisborne’s arm:)_ “What do you want?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Slowly circling round to face her:)_ “You’re coming to the castle. The Sheriff wants you where he can see you.”  
 **Marian:** “No, we’re not. My father is frail. Release him!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Enraged:)_ “You do not tell me what to do! _(Marian stares at Gisborne with wide eyes, visibly frightened at this turn of attitude from him. Points to the guard with the torch.)_ Burn the house.”  
 **Marian:** _(Grabbing Gisborne’s arm:)_ “Guy, no! _(Gisborne throws off her hands. Marian backs up a step.)_ Please, Sir Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Better.” _(The guard with the torch turns around behind Gisborne.)_  
 **Guard:** “Sir Guy…?” _(Gisborne holds up a hand to him to wait.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Spitefully to Marian:)_ “Beg.” _(Marian glances helplessly at her father, then resolves herself and turns to face Gisborne.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Slowly:)_ “Sir Guy, please, I beg you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Much better. _(Takes the torch from the soldier and walks to the back of the room.)_ But still not good enough.”   
_(Lights the curtains with the torch.)_

**Marian:** “No! No! Don’t burn my house! _(Gisborne pulls something from his pocket and holds it up for Marian to see. It is the yellow scarf she gave to him as a gift of friendship. Gisborne throws it down then lights a table.)_ No! Don’t light my—”  
 **Gisborne:** “Get out!”  
 _(Gisborne wrestles her out the front door and the guards escort Edward behind them as flames rise in the house.)  
_ ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Robin is hiding behind the fenced-off vegetable garden. Gisborne holds Marian’s arm as they leave the house. Marian notices Robin.)  
_ **Sergeant:** “Guards, to the castle! Move it! _(Gisborne mounts his horse. Robin aims an arrow at him.)_ Come on, you vegetables! Get moving! Come on! _(As two guards each take an arm, Marian sees the arrow, catches Robin’s eye and cautiously shakes her head no, glowering at him until he grimaces and reluctantly lowers his bow.)_ Move out!”  
 _(Robin disappears as Marian and Edward are led away to Nottingham and the house goes up in flames.)_


	2. 3 Cups, 3 Captured

**Nottingham Town. The castle east gate. The next morning.  
** _(Robin, hood up, is leaning on the corner of a building, watching the castle gate, gnawing on a finger, deep in thought. The castle gate is closed with three sentries in front of it. Much stands beside Robin. Allan leans on a barrel behind them.)  
_ **Much:** “Something’s up. That is proper lock-down. It can’t just be for Edward and Marian.” _(Robin shifts his gaze as three horsemen go by, cloaked in black. He watches them stop at the gate.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Pointing at them, emphatically:)_ “Now who is that?”  
 _(One of the cloaked men shows the guard his ring with the Sheriff ’s insignia. Robin’s eyes focus intensely on the ring.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Flustered and bored:)_ “Oh, why don’t you just knock on the door and ask the Sheriff? _(Robin scowls back at Allan.)_ Well, we’re not going to find out much standing around here all morning, are we?” _(Robin shakes his head and resumes his watch.)_  
 **Much:** _(to Allan:)_ “What do you recommend?”  
 _(The gates open and the horsemen are let through.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Stepping up between Robin and Much:)_ “Since you ask, I was gonna go to the tavern. _(Robin and Much turn to face him.)_ I’ve got some new tricks I want to try out. Here, look at this. _(Pulls apart three brass cups, puts one between each finger and rattles them.)_ Three cups, right?”  
 **Robin:** “Come on.” _(Robin walks away from the gate. Much and Allan follow.)  
_ **Allan:** “No, no, come on. Robin, this is lovely, honest.”  
 **Robin:** “Since when have we been tavern tricksters, Allan?”  
 **Allan:** “If you’re gonna get all funny about Marian, why’d you let Gisborne grab her in the first place?”  
 **Robin:** _(Severely:)_ “Be careful.” _(Much scowls back at Allan.)_   
****

**Nottingham Town. The castle main gate.  
** _(Robin finds a secluded place to watch the main gate. Allan and Much follow, bickering.)  
_ **Much:** “Marian’s in there!”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, she’s probably having cakes and ale with the Sheriff.”  
 **Much:** _(Pulls off his hood in frustration. In Allan’s face:)_ “You just don’t get it, do you?”  
 **Allan:** “No, I don’t get anything. That’s what I’m saying. You know, we risk our lives to get money, then we give all of it away. What’s that about?”  
 **Much:** “It—”  
 **Allan:** _(Continuing, ignoring the interruption:)_ “Now, I’m not being funny. We should get something. If we don’t get anything, we’re gonna get weak. We’ll get demoralised. Then how are we gonna help the poor?”  
 **Much:** “You’re not weak.”  
 **Allan:** “No, but I might get weak. Anyway, doesn’t matter to you.”   
_(Leans on the wall.)  
_ **Much:** “Why?”  
 **Allan:** “You’ve always been weak.” _(Much scowls at him with indignity. Robin has been watching this last bit and turns back to face the gate, smiling.)_  
 **Much:** “Very funny. Funny. You know, why don’t you just… _(Pauses, searching for the right word)_ … just…”  
 **Allan:** _(In Much’s face:)_ “Why don’t I just what?”  
 **Much:** “Why don’t you just jigger off!”  
 **Allan:** “Jigger off? You what? What does that mean, “jigger?”  
 **Much:** _(Pointing at Allan:)_ “You know what it means.” _(Turns his back on Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Sorely:)_ “Right.” _(Walks off.)_  
 **Much:** _(Satisfied until he notices Allan going past him.)_ “What? Where are you going? _(Turns to Robin.)_ Master?”  
 **Robin:** _(Holding his hand up to Much:)_ “Just let him go. _(Turns to watch the gate.)_ He needs to cool off. _(Much glances after Allan, then joins Robin.)_ We’ve forgotten about the poor today. We said we’d be here to hand down.”  
 **Much:** _(Looking pointedly into the market:)_ “Well, the Sheriff’s not forgotten about them. Look at that. _(Near the main gate, in the marketplace, Rose is tied to a post.)_ Poor woman. Can’t let a day go by without trying to humiliate one of them.”  
 **Robin:** “For now, we’ll try the west gate. Come on.”   
_(Robin leaves. Much pulls up the hood of his cloak and follows.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is in front of a birdcage, holding a small bird up to his lips and kissing it. The door opens. Edward and Marian enter.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Barely glances at the door.)_ “Ah. _(Putting the bird in the cage:)_ The sanctimonious old fart…And her father. I gather you’ve been careless with your wood fire.”   
**Marian:** “You know full well that is not the case.”   
**Sheriff:** “Tell me, whose side are you on? Mine or King Richard’s? Hm? The real world…or the old world?”   
**Edward:** “Yours.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “No. Come along. We both know that’s not true, don’t we?”   
**Edward:** “I believe in justice. I believe in the rights of a free man.”   
**Sheriff:** “Who cares what you believe in? Hm? I have a plan. And I will not tolerate dissent. So…you are under house arrest, here in the castle, until I can find some use for you.” _(Starts to go out the door.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Stepping towards the door)_ “My lord sheriff, I must protest.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Stops.)_ “You must?”   
**Marian:** “My father is unwell. He must be allowed to—"   
**Sheriff:** _(Fiercely interrupting:)_ “One more word out of you, missy, and your father will never be unwell again!” 

_(The Sheriff turns to leave as Gisborne approaches.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Discreetly:)_ “My lord, another one of our friends has arrived.”   
**Sheriff:** “Good.” _(The Sheriff and Gisborne leave.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy! _(Gisborne stops and reluctantly turns around with an irksome look. Softly:)_ Please. The castle is no place for an old man.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Stepping towards her)_ “You think you can humiliate a man at the altar? A man like me, and get away with it? _(Marian’s eyes drop, realising this is her punishment, then bows her head.)_ You’re wrong.”   
_(Glares at Edward, then leaves.)_  
 ****

**Exterior Corridor.**  
 _(Gisborne exits and almost collides with Isabella who is taken aback by the fierce expression on her brother’s face.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Out of my way Isabella.”  
 **Isabella:** “Guy, please I need your help.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Not now woman!” _(He walks quickly and purposefully away from her down the corridor.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Walking with him trying to keep up.)_ “Please Guy, the Sheriff knows about Thornton, about how he really died.”  
 _(Gisborne stops in his tracks and looks at her. Then, grabbing her arm he pulls her into an antechamber out of sight.)_

**Gisborne:** “What do you mean he knows?”  
 **Isabella:** “He suspects. He cornered me while you were off burning down Knighton Hall. He said something about Hood having a code about killing.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Did you deny it? _(Isabella looks away and says nothing.)_ Damn it Isabella! Always deny everything.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “The point is the Sheriff wants me to gather information from Marian & Edward and at some point relay it back to him in return for his silence.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Really. _(Moving menacingly towards her.)_ It’s a pity he didn’t find out sooner then. I mean you and Marian are practically best friends, aren’t you? _(Getting angry.)_ Did you know she was going to jilt me at the altar? _(Angrier still.)_ Did you all plot my humiliation on my wedding day?!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Snapping at Guy:)_ “Marian had every intention of keeping her word to you! It was you who felt the need to trick her into moving up the nuptials.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Furious:)_ “Tell me everything they told you! Are they in league with Robin Hood? Enough secrecy and lies Isabella!”  
 **Isabella:** “You want the truth?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I want to know if Marian’s involved with outlaws!”  
 **Isabella:** “No she isn’t. But I am.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Losing all sense of control, grabbing his sister violently by the throat:)_ “What did you say?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Defiantly:)_ “ ** _I’m_** conspiring with outlaws dear brother, regularly and explicitly under your own roof.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I should kill you right now!”  
 **Isabella:** “And with a flick of my wrist, I’ll make sure the Gisborne bloodline ends with you, Guy. _(Gisborne frowns and looks down between them to see Isabella pointing her dagger perilously close to his prized possession.)_ Take your hands off me.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Snarls then releases her.)_ “Why the hell did you tell me that for?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rubbing her neck and composing herself:)_ “Because I believe we can turn him to our side.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Our side? I think you’re playing for your own team, sister.”  
 **Isabella:** “Just as you’ve taught me to. _(Isabella gives him a pointed look and Gisborne smirks despite himself.)_ Look, you’ve always been one step behind Hood and his gang but if we were to have a spy in their camp…”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’ve seen the outlaws together too many times to know that every last one of them is loyal to Hood. What makes you think they’d ever betray him?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Coldly:)_ “Because, just as you found out when you sold me into marriage: Every man has his price.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirking:)_ “What’s his name?”

**Outside the west gate.  
** _(A man shows his insignia at the gate. Robin and Much peer through stacks of large, empty baskets nearby.)  
_ **Robin:** “There’s another one. _(A man cloaked in black is waiting at the gate. Robin intensely watches the man, who is looking around before entering. Uneasily:)_ I know that man. Foster of Rotherham.”  
 **Much:** “Who is he?”  
 **Robin:** _(Staring loathingly at the gate:)_ “He’s a schemer. And he’s nasty. And he’s an enemy of the King. _(Glances at Much.)_ The day Foster and the Sheriff get together is a black day for England and if all those visitors are the same, then… _(Robin shakes head and scoffs, not wanting to think about it. He and Much sit back from the baskets.)_ Go back to the camp and tell the others to get ready. And tell them the castle is locked down. And tell Will to think of a way to get over _(Pointing at the castle.)_ that wall.”  
 **Much:** _(Turns to go, then realises Robin does not intend to go with him.)_ “Where are you going?”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Well, if we get in, we’ll need uniforms.”  
 **Much:** _(Nods.)_ “Ah.”  
 _(Robin pats the back of Much’s head and turns to look up at the castle once more, licking his lips, as Much leaves. Robin glances at Much’s back, pulling his hood snugly forward, looks briefly at the castle, then leaves his hiding place.)_  
 ****

**An alleyway.  
** _(In a curtained-off alcove, Robin watches three guards go by and ambushes the last one, pulling him behind the curtain.)_  
 **Robin:** “No offense. I need your uniform.”

**Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Exterior.  
** _(Allan wanders to the inn, looking up at it, then goes inside.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
** _(Allan looks around and sees a man fiddling with coins at a table. He sits down opposite him.)  
_ **Allan:** “All right. Just had your wages?”  
 **Man:** “What’s it to you?”  
 **Allan:** “I thought you might fancy doubling your money?”  
 _(Holds up the three cups on his fingertips and taps two together. Allan sits at the table playing a version of thimblerig with the patrons.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny. Costs me money every time. _(The cups swirl around on the table. A man points to the first cup. Allan picks it up, but there is no coin.)_ Oh, shame, shame. _(Picks up the middle cup and retrieves the coin.)_ Thank you very much. _(Another man sits down, holding up a coin. Allan puts it under the middle cup and swirls the cups around. The man taps the first one. Another man holds up a coin and picks the first one. Allan picks up the chosen cup.)_ Oh, unlucky, unlucky. Another go? Have another go!” _(The man leaves. Cups swirl. Again a man picks the first one and it’s empty.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh-oh-oh! _(The cups swirl and a man picks the middle one. Another man picks the first, and then another also picks the first. Allan raises the middle cup for a third man, revealing nothing beneath it. The third man swings his arm, clicking his fingers in disappointment.)_ Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh, unlucky. _(Allan raises the first cup to retrieve the coin. Suddenly the patrons scatter. Allan is busy collecting coins and doesn’t notice them leaving, but does realise that another man has just sat down opposite him. Without looking up:)_ Fancy a bet, mate?” _(Gisborne reaches over the table and puts his hand on Allan’s arm. Allan finally looks up and his face falls.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Gotcha.”


	3. Trust Issues

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
 _(Robin casually circles Rose and puts a nut into his mouth.)  
_ **Robin:** “This the Sheriff’s work?”   
_(Robin takes another nut from his hand and pops it into his mouth, stepping in front of her. Rose speaks in a slightly Welsh accent.)  
_ **Rose:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Just go away. _(Robin stops, surprised her attitude.)_ Look, I don’t want any sympathy and I don’t want any manky food thrown at me. So unless you’ve got a better idea, go away.”  
 **Robin:** _(Circling her again:)_ “Well, how about I rescue you?”  
 **Rose:** _(Scoffs.)_ “No thanks.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands close to her. Softly:)_ “I am Robin Hood.”  
 **Rose:** _(Looks at him.)_ “Really? _(Robin takes a step away and pops another nut into his mouth.)_ No thanks. I’m taking the punishment for me children. They were caught stealing scraps from the castle kitchens. _(A boy and a girl appear in between tables under the marketplace’s awnings. to the children:)_ Go on, shoo! _(The children scamper off.)_ I’ve got to stay or they get it. It’s just for a day. So do me a favour and get lost.”  
 **Robin:** _(Walking to her side:)_ “If you and your children need extra food, my men and I can help. _(Robin slips a small coin into her hand behind the post.)_ Every few days we bring those in need a little food and money. I can add you to our list… if you give me your name.” _(Glances at the castle sentries.)_  
 **Rose:** “What? You think because you’ve given me a coin I’m going to tell you my name?”  
 **Robin:** _(A flustered sigh. Looks behind him.)_ “I have to go. You don’t have to give me your name. _(Walking away:)_ Just be in the market on Thursdays. My men’ll find you.” _(Disappears between the tables.)_  
 **Rose:** “Hey! _(Robin turns around and comes back.)_ Rose. My name’s Rose. _(Robin nods and leaves.)_ Thank you.” _(Smiles slyly, watching Robin go.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The two children from the marketplace enter. The Sheriff claps once, stepping away from the birdcages.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Excellent, my tiny tricksters. _(Bends down to them.)_ Now, where’s Gisborne, hm? Tell Gisborne it’s show time! _(The Sheriff wiggles their shoulders and they giggle.)_ Good. Very good.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws Camp.  
** _(Much has arrived back at camp and is relaying Robin’s instructions.)  
_ **Will:** “Yeah but Allan’s better at thinking of ways into the castle than I am.”  
 **Much:** “Well Robin said we have to figure out a way of getting over the wall.”  
 **Djaq:** “Where is Allan?”  
 **Much:** “Oh I don’t know, off sulking somewhere.”  
 **Djaq:** “Okay, well what about-”  
 **Little John:** _(Spotting the Princess:)_ “Clarke!”  
 _(The gang all turn to see Clarke walking towards their camp. Djaq and Will running to meet her.)  
_ **Will:** _(Smiling:)_ “We lost track of you back at the castle, we were worried that-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Raising her hand:)_ “I’m fine. I’ve been with Octavia and Lincoln at their cave.”  
 _(The three walk back towards camp.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Puzzled:)_ “But the last time we saw you, you were with the Commander.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “That’s why I’m here. I’ve been asked to come and collect you all.”  
 **Much:** “Collect us, what for?”  
 **Clarke:** “The Commander has granted us a truce. Today we all meet to formalise it. _(Looking up to Little John:)_ I thought we could bring some of your home made booze, John. To share at the meeting.”  
 **Much:** “You’re going to try and broker peace by giving them some of that stuff?!”  
 **Little John:** _(To Much, Annoyed:)_ “Oi. _(To Clarke, Warily:)_ Where?”  
 **Clarke:** “Back at their settlement. I was hoping to bring Marian and Edward with us after I came and got you. Where’s Robin?”  
 _(The gang all look at each other, not sure where to begin.)_  
 ****

**Just outside Camp.  
** _(Octavia and Lincoln stand waiting for Clarke to return with the gang. Indra paces angrily near them, giving each a dirty look. Meanwhile on horseback, the Commander sits waiting alongside her bodyguard, Gustus.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Stop worrying, Gustus. Like you’ve always told me: ‘all alliances are risky.’”  
 **Gustus:** “This is not the same as uniting the twelve clans. The English are different. They’re more like the Prince and his men than us. It could kill our coalition.”  
 **Lexa:** “Our coalition, or me?”  
 **Gustus:** “You _are_ the coalition, Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Considers this:)_ “Then do your job and protect me.”

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(A ragged-looking prisoner is tugging at Allan’s leg.)  
_ **Allan:** “What? What? What?! What do you want?!”  
 _(Allan pulls his leg away from the prisoner and steps to the door, then sees Gisborne approaching.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So tell me, where are your friends?”  
 **Allan:** “What are you talking about? _(Gisborne turns and heads for the stairs, stopping when Allan speaks.)_ Oh, not this again. You think I’m one of Robin Hood’s men, don’t you? The one who looks like me, what’s his name? Erm… Allan, right? No, no, my name’s Tom. Tom!”  
 _(A guard drags another prisoner between Gisborne and Allan, followed by the jailer.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Don’t insult me. _(Steps back to Allan.)_ What’s happened? Robin Hood kick you out, hm? _(Allan looks aside.)_ Tricking working men in taverns doesn’t sound very Robin Hood to me.”  
 **Allan:** “I told you, I don’t know Robin Hood.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Show me some respect and maybe we can talk about a deal.”  
 _(A guard approaches.)  
_ **Soldier:** “Sir Guy, Sheriff says it’s show time.”  
 _(Gisborne raises his eyebrows at Allan as the Jailer stands behind him, then turns to go.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(to the Jailer:)_ “Torture him.” _(The Jailer works a key loose.)_   
**Allan:** “Hang on. Hang on! I admit, all right? I’m Allan A Dale.”  
 _(The cell door opens.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Too late.” _(The Jailer grabs Allan and pulls him out.)_  
 **Allan:** “I want a deal! You said a deal!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smiles.)_ “Too late. No need any more.”

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(The executioner is sharpening a broadaxe. The castle gates open and the portcullis is raised. The children, being escorted by two guards, Gisborne and the Sheriff come out. Marian follows last. A drum sounds a sombre, repeating triple beat. The townsfolk all stop and form a circle to watch. The sentries at the gate cross their halberds in front of Marian and she is forced to stop. The Sheriff steps past Rose and smiles, ready to address the crowd. As he is about to speak, the drum sounds again and he glowers back at the drummer. The drumming stops.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “People… my dear people, these two young scallywags here think because they are children they can escape justice. _(Tuts, wagging a finger.)_ They have committed a crime! One of my men saw fit to take pity on them and their mother and allowed her to take a punishment for them. Very generous… but misguided. _(Holding his hands up:)_ They must lose a _[grips his wrist]_ hand. _(The townsfolk mutter in horror.)_ It is the law.”  
 **Rose:** _(Hysterically:)_ “No. No! My children, no!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Grimaces at the noise.)_ “Ah… ah, motherly compassion. Very sweet, charming. Bring out the equipment.”  
 _(As Rose protests, the executioner continues sharpening the axe, a guard and a peasant man set a large wooden block in the middle of the marketplace and two more guards bring the children forward.)  
_ **Rose:** “Please, they’re children. They meant no harm. Please don’t take their hands, please!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Shutup! _(Rose sobs as the executioner puts a cabbage on the block and chops it easily in two with the axe. The Sheriff laughs.)_ Come along. Chop, chop. _(Gisborne smirks. The children’s hands are clamped down to the block as the Sheriff gets out a parchment and reads.)_ I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, hereby pronounce sentence on little tiny Billy and tiny little Jane, blah-di-blah-di-blah. Chop off their hands!”  
 **Rose:** _(Hysterically:) “_ Somebody save my children!”  
 _(Robin, standing on a nearby rooftop, shoots two arrows simultaneously into the block by the children’s hands. The townsfolk cheer. Marian impulsively smiles at the sight of him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Touch those children and there’s an arrow in it for you,Sheriff!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pointing to the executioner:)_ “Do it!”  
 _(The executioner raises the broadaxe and Robin shoots it out of his hand. Another arrow follows, landing in the side of Rose’s post and severing the rope binding her hands. She raises her hands in front of her face in amazement.)_

**Robin:** “Rose! Children! Run!”  
 **Rose:** “They can’t! Help!”  
 **Marian:** _(Suspecting a ruse, quietly imploring Robin:)_ “No, Robin, don’t go down.”   
_(Robin lets himself down a rope to the ground with his knife clenched in his teeth. Marian unhappily watches him. He takes out a guard with a kick and a swing of his scimitar, then runs into the marketplace. He grabs the sword arm of a charging guard and kicks him back, then turns, knocks aside the sword of another, kicks him in the chest, then drives the hilt of his sword into his back. He takes the knife out of his mouth. Robin tosses Rose the knife and she catches it.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Now!”   
_(Several cloaked guards who have been waiting around the marketplace pull off their disguises, draw their weapons and surround Robin with their swords pointed at him. Rose and Gisborne smile smugly. Robin turns from side to side, ready to face the newcomers with his scimitar, but 18 swords are too many for him. Marian watches miserably, helpless to intervene. Rose swaggers to Gisborne’s side. The Sheriff stands between them.)  
_ **Robin:** “Clever. Very, very clever.”   
**Gisborne:** “Put down your weapon, Hood.”   
**Robin:** _(Drops his scimitar with a clatter. to Rose:)_ “So… tell me… are these even your children?”   
**Rose:** “Children? _(Shudders in abhorrence. Robin shakes his head slightly, realising the ingenuity of the trick.)_ Now…you show me your face… and I’ll show you mine.”   
_(She pulls off some fake skin from her nose and cheeks as Robin stares and the crowd mutter, then she pulls off her wig and some false teeth to reveal the woman Robin robbed in the forest. The townsfolk gasp. She smiles smugly as the Sheriff steps behind her.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Did I tell you I had a sister, Hood?” 

**Sherwood Forest. Warrior’s Settlement.  
** _(The group of warriors, outlaws, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia move along the dirt road, lead by the Commander. As they reach a fenced off area, Lexa stops her horse and dismounts.)  
_ **Sentry:** “Open the gate!”  
 **Gustus:** _(Turns towards the outlaws:)_ “Weapons.”  
 _(Little John grips his staff tighter and Much looks nervously around as Lincoln steps forward.)  
_ **Lincoln:** _(Handing over his dagger:)_ “We need to disarm before we enter.”  
 _(Clarke steps forward and places her knife into the large box a warrior is holding. Taking her lead, Will relinquishes his axe to Gustus. Much and a reluctant Little John follow suit. Gustus moves to stand in front of Djaq who does not make a move to disarm. Silently, Gustus begins to remove the Saracen’s weapons from her person himself. Djaq’s eyes are cold and distrustful of the man before her. Once Gustus is satisfied that the gang have been fully disarmed, he turns to the Commander.)  
_ **Gustus:** “Commander, all clear.”  
 _(Lexa nods then turns and leads the way as Indra and Gustus follow close behind. Looking to Will, Clarke nods and begins to follow the Commander also.)_  
 ****

**Further inside the Camp.  
** _(Moving deeper inside the walls of the camp we can see that although the clans could not have settled here for more than few months, there is no denying that the camp could easily be considered a village in it’s scale. The voices of the camp’s inhabitants can be heard welcoming the Commander back.)_  
 **Man:** “Commander! Commander! Welcome back!”  
 _(As they draw closer however, many of the people notice Clarke and the outlaws and grow angry.)  
_ **Woman:** “Why have you brought them here?”  
 **Man:** “Death to the English!”  
 **Another Man:** “Murderers go home!”  
 **Much:** _(To Little John:)_ “Oh, I knew this was a bad idea.”  
 _(Lexa continues into the village but is stopped by an enraged villager.)  
_ **Villager:** “The English took everything from me!”  
 **Gustus:** “Stand aside”  
 **Villager:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “Murderers are not welcome here.”  
 _(Lexa looks at the man then over to Gustus and nods. Taking his cue, Gustus moves forward and begins to assault the villager. Beating him viciously as the Commander looks on. Clarke rushes forward and speaks with Lexa.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Pleads:)_ “Commander, stop him, please! _(Looking around at the gathered villagers:)_ They’ll blame us for this too.”  
 _(Lexa glances at Clarke before acquiescing.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Let him live.”  
 _(Gustus immediately stops beating the man and other villagers rush to his aid, helping him to his feet. Turning to address the gathered masses.)  
_ **Lexa:** “These Englishmen and women march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that, will pay with their life.”  
 _(Clarke looks around at the warriors who show nothing but deference to their Commander. Pleased by their silence, Lexa turns and continues into camp.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Flatly:)_ “Quite the warm welcome.”

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Allan is tied to a post.)  
_ **Allan:** “Listen, listen. We can sort this out.”  
 **Jailer:** “Shut it!”   
_(The Jailer punches him in the stomach and circles him.)  
_ **Allan:** “How about a little bet, eh? You a betting man? How about a little wager?” _(The Jailer slaps him, then leans an arm on Allan’s shoulder.)  
_ **Jailer:** “That’s no, by the way.” _(Isabella arrives and walks into the cell.)_  
 **Isabella:** “That’s enough! Leave us.”  
 **Jailer:** “I can’t leave the prisoner unguarded Milady, Sir Guy said-”  
 **Isabella:** _(interrupting:)_ “To enrage his sister so much that she beats you to a pulp?”  
 **Jailer:** “No, I must’ve missed that part.” _(He leaves, hurriedly.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Stepping towards Allan:)_ “Are you hurt?”  
 **Allan:** “Me? Nah, he hits like Much.”  
 **Isabella:** “I’m sorry this is happening to you, it’s my fault.”  
 **Allan:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “It was my own fault - conning people out of their money in broad daylight was asking for trouble.”  
 **Isabella:** “Maybe, but I know the reason behind it.”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks to her then realises what she means:)_ “It’s nothing to do with that.”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t find you less of a man because you’re poor, Allan. _(Allan looks down.)_ Lord knows my husband had plenty of money and he was a monster.”  
 **Allan:** “It’s not just that… It’s about my future, everything. _(Looks up at her.)_ When the King was coming back it made me think about what I’m gonna do once I’m pardoned. _(Laughs)_ If I’m pardoned.”  
 _(Isabella nods and slowly walks around Allan, bracing herself for his reaction.)  
_ **Isabella:** “That’s why I told Guy about us.”  
 **Allan:** _(His head snapping up:)_ “You what?”  
 **Isabella:** “I had no choice! The Sheriff suspects that I killed my husband. It’ll be only a matter of time before he has me hanged unless I can do something to convince him otherwise.”  
 **Allan:** _(More than a little annoyed:)_ “So what, you thought you’d sacrifice me to your brother?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Putting her hands up in front of her to placate him:)_ “Not sacrifice… utlilise your…considerable talents. Gather information and relay it to my brother for payment.”  
 **Allan:** _(Takes a moment:)_ “I’m not being funny, but that’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard of.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighs:)_ “I will speak to Guy, I will get you out of here I swear it.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, well I’d say ‘Break a leg’ but seeing where I am I don’t want to give the jailer any ideas.”   
_(They both look at each other and eventually Allan winks at her, Isabella smiles slightly, knowing things are alright between them, then turns and leaves the cell.)_


	4. Conspiracy Theories

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(The Sheriff, facing the window, turns around, then holds his arms out wide.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My friends. _(Eight men in black cloaks sit around the edge of the round room, each between massive pillars. A banner, wrapped into a cylinder of sorts, hangs in the centre from the ceiling. Davina and Gisborne stand on either side of a wind-lass near the Sheriff.)_ Our time has come. One at a time, _(crosses his fists over his chest. Stepping to the centre of the room:)_ King Richard is marching on Jerusalem. By the time the year is out, he will be home. So, Operation Shah Mat must move to the next phase. _(Arms outstretched, palms up:)_ Mobilise your men. _(Motioning with his hands:)_ Bring me your bids for funding. We must be ready. Wherever King Richard lands on English soil, we must be there to greet him… _(crossing his arms on his chest and closing his eyes:)_ …to embrace him. _(Opens his eyes, looks down and holds his hands up in front of him. With sarcastic remorse:)_ Oh, oh, the King is dead. _(The Sheriff chuckles and the others laugh. Sarcastically, holding his hands up and looking up:)_ Long live the King. _(Looks to a man on his left.)_ So, meanwhile, today’s entertainment. _(Circling a large trap door in the floor:)_ My friends, allow me to introduce… from high lord to low criminal… from noble to nothing… from rank to skank… from hero to zero… _(The Sheriff clicks his fingers and the banner drops from the ceiling to reveal Robin hanging from his bound hands.)_ Robin Hood. _(The others applaud.)_ Welcome to my new chamber, Hood. We are the Black Knights.” _(Kisses his ring and then holds out the fist.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oh, why so coy, Vaisey? Why not call yourselves the traitors? And Operation Shah Mat? Why not call it “Checkmate,” or better still, “Kill the King”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, very good. He knows his Persian. Very clever.”   
**Robin:** “The taxes, the money you’ve raised—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting:)_ “What did you think? Did you think I was going to buy myself a new rug? You don’t know me at all, Hood. Myself and my friends, we have no interest in money. It’s for an army of mercenaries. We want power. Between us, we will run the new England. We are the new _[clenches his fists]_ England!”  
 **Robin:** “Well, then God help us.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, well, God is the only one that can help you now. Shame… because I really rather enjoyed our little skirmishes. _(Davina steps slowly forward.)_ Davina!” _(Davina clicks her fingers and four soldiers lift away the floor under Robin to reveal a mass of snakes rattling and hissing, completely engulfing the bottom of the pit.)  
_ **Davina:** _(Smiling proudly:)_ “My babies.”  
 _(Robin is panicked now. The Sheriff looks up sideways at Robin.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Death by fanging?”  
 _(The Sheriff and Davina laugh.)_

**Commander’s Camp. Sherwood Forest.  
** _(There is a large table covered with food in a candlelit room. On one side of the table stands the Commander, flanked on either side by Indra and Gustus. On the other side of the table stand Lincoln and Octavia who nod and smile awkwardly as they await Clarke and the outlaws arrival. Walking through the gated doorway, Clarke leads Much, Little John, Djaq and Will into the room.)  
_ **Will:** _(Whispering to Djaq:)_ “This is it, this is the room Allan and I were kept in.”  
 _(Clarke smiles and stands in front of Lexa as the others take their places around the table. Little John stands opposite Gustus and beside Clarke holding a bottle of something in his hand. With an encouraging nod from Clarke, the big man clears his throat.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Holding the bottle up to Lexa:)_ “Please accept this gift, Commander. We er…drink this on special occasions and well, I think this qualifies.”  
 _(As Lexa looks at him, Little John becomes unsure if he’s said the right thing. Looking to Clarke again, she motions for him to smile. Mentally kicking himself, Little John looks to Lexa again and gives his best smile. Charmed by his awkwardness, Lexa returns the smile and looks to Gustus on her left to take the bottle from the outlaw. Gustus leans over the table and gently takes the bottle from Little John and hands it to Lexa.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Thank you, Little John.”  
 **Little John:** “You’re welcome, Commander. _(Relieved that his part in the proceedings is over, Little John relaxes. Jokingly:)_ Just er… don’t drink too much of it.”  
 _(Lexa nods and turns her attention to Clarke as Will pats Little John on the shoulder.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Clarke, let us drink together.”  
 **Clarke:** _(nods:)_ “It would be my pleasure.”  
 _(A man on Lexa’s side of the table hands Gustus two goblets. Gustus places them on the table and Lexa pours some of the liquid into both. Picking up both goblets and handing one to Clarke, Lexa is about to make a toast when Gustus steps in.)  
_ **Gustus:** “Commander, allow me.”  
 _(Lexa hands Gustus her goblet for him to test. Taking a sip of the concoction, he keeps his eyes locked on Clarke, who drops her gaze under his scrutiny. Accepting the cup back from Gustus, Lexa begins her toast.)_

**Lexa:** _(To the whole room:)_ “Tonight we celebrate our new found peace. Tomorrow we plan our war. _(Raising her goblet:)_ To those we’ve lost.”  
 _(As Clarke and Lexa are both about to drink, Gustus surges forward onto the table. Choking and foaming at the mouth, Gustus staggers backwards and slumps against the wall. As the Commander and others go to Gustus’ aid, Much knocks the goblet out of Clarke’s hand.)  
_ **Man:** “Poison!”  
 **Indra:** _(Drawing her sword, pointing it at Clarke:)_ “It was the English!”  
 _(As warriors push sections of the large table to the side, the outlaws stand to protect Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “This wasn’t us! You have to know that!”  
 **Lexa:** _(to Nyko:)_ “Do not let him die!”  
 **Indra:** “Everyone out! Search them!”  
 **Clarke:** “We didn’t do this!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Stalking towards Clarke:)_ “Gustus warned me about you but I didn’t listen.”  
 **Clarke:** “Lexa, please.”  
 **Warrior:** “Commander. _(Lexa looks to the warrior who’s found something on Djaq:)_ This was in her pocket.”  
 **Djaq:** “No it wasn’t! You put it in there when you searched me!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Glaring at Clarke, to her warriors:)_ “No outsiders leave this room!”  
 _(Lexa storms out of the door, her warriors following her as Octavia grabs Lincoln’s arm.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Do something.”  
 _(Lincoln quickly moves towards Indra by the door.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “Indra. Indra, wait. _(Indra turns and looks at him.)_ Let me speak for them.”  
 **Indra:** _(Sneering:)_ “You are them.”  
 _(Indra slams the door shut behind her as Clarke and the gang look to each other in disbelief.)_

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(The Sheriff, standing by the windlass, laces his fingers and bends them back to crack the knuckles. Robin breathes loudly.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Inch by inch, Hood, you’ll be lowered to your death. _(The Sheriff pulls a small paddle out of the winch. It rolls a bit, then stops, dropping Robin a few inches closer to the snakes. Robin takes gasping breaths. The Sheriff steps  
towards him.) _My friend, Sir Guy, would like to ask you a question before we say goodbye.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps around with Robin’s bow in his hand.)_ “Tell me, Hood, who is the Nightwatchman?”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “I don’t know, Gisborne! But I do know I’ll kiss him when I see him for stealing from you! _(Gisborne lowers the bow, looks down and away from Robin.)_ And for showing it’s not just me. You see, there are people like me and the Nightwatchman all over England who will stand up for justice.”  
 _(Gisborne suddenly punches Robin in the stomach with the bow.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Look at you. A noble life and you threw it away. For what? _(Gisborne hits Robin with the bow.)_ So you could be king of the paupers? _(Hits Robin with the bow.)_ Did you think they’d love you? _(Hits Robin.)_ Did you think they’d kneel at your name? _(Hits Robin three times.)_ Trust me. You’re not dead yet and they’ve forgotten you already.”

**Interior corridor outside the war room.  
** _(Marian sneaks in and, out of sight of the sentries, pulls her Nightwatchman mask out of her vest as Gisborne’s voice sounds from beyond the door. As she tries to listen, she is spooked by Isabella who grabs her arm.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Concernedly:)_ “Don’t do this, you almost died last time.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t have any choice, they’re going to kill Robin. _(Marian puts on her mask and pulls up her hood.)_ Call your brother.”  
 _(Isabella nods then knocks on the door.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Guy I must speak with you.”  
 ****

**War room.  
Sheriff: **“Is that your sister Gisborne? Maybe she should see this, hm? Her husband’s killer brought to justice?” _(The Sheriff gives Gisborne a knowing look. Gisborne, annoyed at the interruption, grabs the key from the wall and unlocks the door as Robin slips another notch.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
Gisborne: **“What is it?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Grabbing Gisborne’s arm and pulling him further into the corridor:)_ “You know perfectly well what ‘it’ is, I’ve just been to the dungeons!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirking:)_ “Oh that. That can wait.” _(As Gisborne turns back towards the War room, Marian drops to the floor behind him, then kicks his feet out from under him. She looks through the open door and sees Robin hanging, then she runs down the corridor.)_  
 ****

**War room.  
** _(Isabella pokes her head through the door.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Help, intruder!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Pushing her aside:)_ “The Nightwatchman! Get after him!”   
_(Runs out.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “A double execution. Very good.”  
 _(Robin glowers down at the Sheriff. The Sheriff leaves. Davina remains, smiling smugly at Robin.)_  
 **Davina:** “My friends, I suggest you retire to your quarters and we reconvene tonight.” _(Smiles. The Black Knights all get up and leave. Davina puts the paddle back into the winch and looks at Robin, who breathes a sigh of relief.)  
_ **Robin:** “Thank you.”  
 **Davina:** _(Steps towards Robin.)_ “So, handsome… I almost regret tricking you now. A clue: _[sneering:]_ no.”

**North exterior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne and the guards look down the seemingly empty corridor, then slowly advance. Gisborne looks up and points past himself with both hands. The guards take several steps forward. Above him, the Nightwatchman sits on a beam under the peaked roof. Gisborne holds up his small curved dagger.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Haughtily:)_ “Remember this, Nightwatchman? _(Marian flips her legs over her head and drops to the floor. The two guards behind her grab her arms.)_ Take off your mask. I want to see your face when you die.”   
_(Marian kicks away the dagger, kicks Gisborne in the groin, then pushes her foot off his doubled-over form to flip backward and out of the grip of the guards. She punches them simultaneously, then kicks one in the head as the Sheriff comes up behind her. Marian grabs the second guard’s arm and kicks him. Gisborne is cowering on the floor. Marian takes a step backward right into the Sheriff, who grabs her and puts a knife to her throat.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Your mistake, my friend. You should have run when you had the chance! _(Marian back-punches the Sheriff in the eye. He grabs his face and she ducks out from beneath the knife as he crumples to the floor. Two more guards coming up behind him draw their swords. Marian holds out her arms and audaciously motions with her hands to come and get her, then she jumps over the wall to the courtyard below. Gisborne staggers to his feet.) to the guards:)_ Help me up, you idiots! _(A guard pulls him to his feet.)_ Gisborne! _(The Sheriff pulls the other guard away from the opening to look down into the courtyard.)_ Get him!”   
**Gisborne:** “Don’t worry. _(Draws his sword.)_ He’s mine!”   
_(Turns around and heads for the steps.)_

**Courtyard.  
** _(The Nightwatchman runs to the gate, but the sentries run forward, blocking the way, swords drawn. She turns around and sees Gisborne running down the steps. Gisborne jabs his sword at her, then swings it and she ducks. As he comes back for another blow, Marian swings her leg into his groin again, then faces the two sentries. The Sheriff grimaces. Marian ducks a swing from a sentry. The Nightwatchman cartwheels between the sentries to the gate, sees the portal blocked by curious townsfolk and runs to the tower entrance.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What’s he doing? _(Gisborne gets up and steps between the sentries.)_ Why isn’t he running away? _(Yells to Gisborne:)_ He’s creating a distraction! _(Gisborne runs after the Nightwatchman with two guards. The Nightwatchman runs along the battlements, chased by the two guards, and appears at the top of the tower.)_ You’re wasting your time, my friend! Robin Hood is already dead!” _(Chuckles once. Marian stares at the Sheriff a moment, then turns to the outside wall and jumps down, leaving the Sheriff baffled.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(The Nightwatchman runs past a washing line, grabs a dress from it and heads into a secluded spot to change. She pulls off her hood, mask and face-scarf, and then, as she has time to think about it now, breaks down over the news that Robin is dead.)_


	5. Deadly Games

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.  
** _(The gang, Lincoln & Octavia and Clarke are still waiting in the room. Everybody is anxious about what’s to come.)  
_ **Much:** “We’ve got to get out of here, I mean Robin’s waiting for us.”  
 **Octavia:** “We’ve all got bigger problems than disappointing your master, Much.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, like getting killed by the Commander.”  
 **Lincoln:** “It won’t come to that.”  
 **Will:** “Oh no? Your Commander has already killed two of our gang.”  
 **Lincoln:** “And you killed three hundred of our people.”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Sitting against a wall:)_ “No he didn’t. _(As everyone turns to look at the Saracen:)_ I did.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Moving over to Djaq, gently:)_ “No one here blames you for that. What you did ultimately saved our lives and potentially the lives of Nottingham’s villagers.”  
 **Djaq:** “You can’t possibly know that. _(Sighs:)_ I did not try to kill the Commander but I am guilty of killing those men.”  
 **Octavia:** “They gave us no choice, Djaq. They would have slaughtered us all.”  
 **Clarke:** “Tearing ourselves apart like this solves nothing. _(To the group:)_ Lexa needs this alliance as much as we do. She will listen to me.”  
 **Much:** “She thinks we tried to kill her.”  
 **Clarke:** “But we didn’t. So let’s figure out who did. Who’d want her dead?”  
 **Lincoln:** “Too many to count. Forming an alliance with you was a risk. Especially after what happened to those three hundred souls.”  
 **Octavia:** “So it’d have to be someone trying to break the alliance.”  
 _(There is a sound of a door being opened and everyone turns towards it. The gate opens and Nyko enters followed by Indra who is flanked by warriors.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “How’s Gustus?”  
 **Nyko:** “Gustus will live.”  
 **Indra:** _(To the warriors beside her:)_ “Take her away.”  
 _(The warriors rush into the room towards Djaq and the gang take defensive positions.)  
_ **Will:** “She didn’t poison anyone!”  
 **Indra:** “I argued for all of you to die. But the Commander is merciful. _(Looking at Djaq.)_ She wants only one.”  
 **Lincoln:** “She’s innocent.”  
 **Indra:** _(Walking purposefully into the room.)_ “I don’t care. _(To her warriors:)_ They move, they bleed.”  
 _(Two of the warriors grab Djaq and pull her out of the room.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Hey, let her go!”  
 **Indra:** “The rest of you are free. When she’s dead, so is the alliance. _(Looking to Clarke.)_ You should run.”

**Sherwood Forest. A Clearing.  
** _(Djaq is being lead by two warriors towards a tree. The expression on her face is one of grim resignation. As the warriors begin to tie the Saracen to the tree, Lexa approaches.)  
_ **Lexa:** “This gives me no pleasure, Djaq.”  
 **Djaq:** “I am innocent of this crime but guilty of much worse. I am ready.”  
 _(Lexa nods and draws her blade. In the background we can see Much, Will and Little John fighting ferociously with other warriors. Will fighting hardest of all. The fracas catches Lexa’s attention a moment as Octavia urges Lincoln to step forward.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Lincoln, say something. These are your people.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Flatly:)_ “Not anymore.”  
 _(Lincoln moves toward the Commander but Nyko blocks his path.)  
_ **Nyko:** “It’s no longer safe for you to be here my friend. I’ll do my best to make sure you get away, then you’ll be on your own.”  
 _(Lincoln nods, realising his friend is right, and the two men hug. With everyone still distracted by the fighting, Clarke bursts out of the room and looks to Nyko.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Still walking past him:)_ “I need that bottle, now! _(Confused, Nyko frowns a moment then leaves to retrieve the bottle as Clarke moves quickly over to the Commander.)_ Stop!”  
 _(The gang halt their fighting as they see the Princess in motion.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Turns to look at Clarke. To her warriors blocking their path:)_ “Let her pass.”  
 _(The warriors lower their weapons and Clarke stalks towards Lexa.)  
_ **Clarke:** “One of your people tried to kill you, Lexa. Not one of mine.”  
 **Indra:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “You should have run.”  
 **Clarke:** “I can prove it.”  
 _(As Nyko sidles up beside her she takes the bottle from him and takes a large drink from it. Lexa watches closely as Clarke stands defiantly in front of her, feeling no ill effects from John’s brew.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Icily:)_ “Explain.”  
 _(Will, Much and Little John move over to join Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “The poison wasn’t in the bottle. It was in the cup.”  
 **Gustus:** “A trick, Commander. Do not be fooled.”  
 **Will:** _(Thinking a moment, to Gustus:)_ “It was you. He tested the cup, he searched Djaq!”  
 **Lexa:** “Gustus would never harm me.”  
 **Will:** “You weren’t the target. This alliance was.”  
 **Clarke:** “We didn’t do this, and you know it.”  
 _(Lexa takes a breath then turns to her second.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To Gustus:)_ “You’ve been accused, Gustus. Speak true.”

_(Gustus glares at Clarke and the outlaws before looking to Lexa.)_  
 **Gustus:** “This alliance would cost you your life, Commander. _(Indra looks to Gustus as realisation dawns on Lexa’s face:)_ I could not let that happen.”  
 **Lexa:** “This treachery will cost you yours. ( _Gustus nods once at this. to the warriors:)_ Put him on the tree!”  
 _(Two warriors hold Gustus as Will and Much rush forward to cut Djaq free. Clarke stands watching Lexa as the Commander tries to keep her emotions in check, having just condemned her most trusted warrior to death.)_

**War room.  
Davina: **_(With exaggerated feigned sympathy:)_ “Oh, what’s the matter? Does nobody love you? _(Robin strains at his ropes.)_ That’s your real weakness, isn’t it? You need people to love you.”   
**Robin:** “It’s better than needing reptiles to love you.”   
**Davina:** “My brother loves me.”   
**Robin:** “Like I said.”   
_(Davina glares at Robin, then goes to pull the paddle out of the winch and Robin drops a bit.)  
_ **Davina:** _(Holds up the paddle.)_ “Looks like you’re gonna die without an audience, Hood.” _(Davina appears to leave, but hides behind a pillar instead. The winch drops Robin again.)_   
**Robin:** _(Looking all around:)_ “Think. Think.”   
_(In front of him, Robin sees his bow leaning against a rack of spears, which is standing in front of a pillar. Robin swings on his rope, trying to catch the rack with his feet. They hit the top of the rack and he pulls it towards him, spears clattering down and his bow with them. One of the spears spans the hole in the Boor, his bow resting on its end. He smiles gleefully as he is lowered to his “bridge” and gets a foothold. Robin steps on the spear, then as he is lowered more, gets his knees over it and checks his position against his bow’s. He is lowered again and he twists his right foot in the rope to hold himself up, his left knee still bent over the spear. He looks down at the snakes below as the winch lets go another notch.)_

_(Robin has nocked the splintered end of the spear into his bow. Using his left foot to press the bow forward and holding the string with both bound hands, he aims carefully at the windlass and lets loose. The winch turns again as the spear’s tip is driven against the barrel, stopping its motion. Robin retrieves his bow from his foot, pulls himself up on the rope and reaches out to the edge of the floor with his bow to to help him crawl up. Once safely on the floor, he lies there a brief moment, catching his breath. Davina, watching unseen from behind the pillar, smiles scornfully, having enjoyed the entertainment and anticipating more. Robin glances back at the pit.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oh, yes.” _(Chuckles with relief. A whip cracks. He looks up to see Davina and lowers his head in dismay. She stands beside him and cracks her whip by his head.)_   
**Davina:** _(Walking to his side:)_ “Impressive.”   
_(Robin wiggles away from the edge of the pit. Davina puts her foot on his side and rolls him to his back. Robin breathes heavily as she speaks.)  
_ **Davina:** “What were you thinking you would do if you did escape? Between us we have 10000 men. _(Robin chuckles.)_ What was your plan, hm? Were you going to save England single-handed?”   
**Robin:** “Not single-handed. There’s five or six of us.”   
_(Davina smiles indulgently and Robin chuckles, despite his exhaustion. Davina resets her foot on Robin’s hip, intending to roll him into the pit, but he quickly sits up, grabs her wrist and uses her imbalance against her, pulling her into the pit instead. Davina screams and lands on her back amongst her “babies.” Robin quickly turns to look down. Davina nervously eyes the snakes, trying to keep still.)_

**Davina:** “Help… Help. _(Robin quickly crawls over to another spear head and uses it to saw at the ropes binding his wrists.)_ Get me out! _(Snakes crawl over her as more slither closer.)_ Get me out! Oh. Oh. _(Robin’s rope snaps and he lowers his bow to Davina for her to grab hold.)_ Help. Get me out.“   
_(The Sheriff comes back.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "Davina!”   
**Davina:** “Brother!”   
**Sheriff:** “What have you done, Hood? You get my sister out of there right now!”   
**Robin:** _(Bending over the edge, holding his bow out.)_ “Don’t make any sudden — _(A snake bites Davina and she yelps. The Sheriff puts his hands over his mouth.)_ … movements.”   
**Sheriff:** “Get her out! Get her out! _(The damage done, Davina rolls over and gets to her feet. She grabs the bow and the Sheriff, with little additional help from Robin, pulls her out. The Sheriff cradles her head in his arms as Robin goes to his quiver by the door and gets an arrow.)_ There must be a cure… some medicines, yes?”   
**Davina:** _(Shakes her head.)_ “No.”   
**Robin:** “Sheriff. _(Nocks the arrow into his bow and draws.)_ Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you now and put an end to your treason.”   
**Sheriff:** _(With eyes for no-one but Davina, annoyed:)_ “Shut up, Hood.”   
**Robin:** “Then you die with your sister.”   
**Davina:** “You haven’t told him, have you? _(The Sheriff largely shakes his head, mouthing "No.” Acrimoniously:)_ Prince John has made the Sheriff a promise. If my brother should die an unnatural death, then the county of Nottingham and everything in it shall be obliterated. _(Robin glowers at Davina and his arm pulling the string starts to tremble.)_ Every town and village will be burnt. Every man, every woman, and every innocent little child hanged. Would you really want that on your conscience, pretty boy?“   
_(Robin’s eyes wander as he ponders his choices, then he gruffly lowers his bow as Davina winces in pain. He quietly turns and leaves.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “How long?”  
 **Davina:** _(Shakes her head. Inaudibly:)_ “Not long.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t die. You’re strong. You’re my strong sister.”  
 **Davina:** _(Looks up at him. Weakly:)_ “I’m not strong. I was being you, so you’d notice me. So you’d… love me.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I love you. I’ve always loved you. _(Davina relaxes and dies as a bell starts to toll.)_ Ahh! _(The Sheriff closes her eyes as Gisborne runs in and stares in shock at them, with the Black Knights behind him. Whispers with vehemence:)_ I want him dead. Gisborne, whatever it takes, I want him dead.”  
 _(The Sheriff slowly rests his head on Davina’s cheek as Gisborne leaves.)_

_(As the other Black Knights disperse, Isabella moves cautiously into the room. Looking down at the Sheriff cradling his sister in his arms she places her hand on his shoulder in sympathy.)  
_ **Isabella:** "I’m so sorry, Vaisey. _(The Sheriff slowly raises his head and strokes Davina’s lifeless face. Long moments pass then he gently lowers her body to the ground. Isabella kneeling and placing her folded, silken handkerchief under Davina’s head. She stands once more looking down at the scene before her.)_ I’ll leave you two in-” _(The Sheriff makes a quick movement and takes Isabella’s hand in his holding it tightly. She is surprised by this and unnerved as she hears Vaisey begin to weep for his sister. Bringing her hand up to her face to calm herself she very delicately squeezes the Sheriff’s hand as he mourns.)_


	6. All Things Considered…

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Clarke, the outlaws and the entire village stand around watching as the ritual of ‘Death by a thousand cuts’ is carried out. Gustus stands bound against a tree as one by one warriors take turns slicing into the flesh of the condemned man. The outlaws watch in stunned silence as the Commander finally steps forward.)  
_ **Gustus:** _(As Lexa stands in front of him, encouragingly:)_ “Be strong.”  
 _(Clarke watches Lexa closely as she steels herself to do what she must. Lexa draws her sword slowly from it’s scabbard and stands sideways on to Gustus. Pointing her sword toward Gustus’s chest she speaks her final words to him.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Your fight is over.”  
 _(Turning the blade so that the point is vertical, Lexa pushes her sword into Gustus’s chest and steps into it, running him through. A small gasp is the only sign of emotion to come from the Commander as she withdraws her blade. Much is the first to say something, turning to the gang and Clarke.)  
_ **Much:** _(Determined:)_ “Right, we have to get out of here and help Robin. Right now.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll speak with Lexa.”

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Marian finishes crying and forlornly leaves her secluded spot wearing the stolen dress. She pushes her hair back from her face and suddenly Robin, who is looking for her, pulls back a sheet hanging on the line and steps out in front of her. Marian stares in disbelief for a moment, then Robin smiles at her. She smiles and rushes into his arms.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin!”   
**Robin:** _(Facetiously:)_ “Who died?”   
**Marian:** “You did. The Sheriff said you were dead.”   
_(Robin is immediately serious and turns to walk out through the town, each keeping an arm round the other.)  
_ **Robin:** “The Sheriff. The Sheriff is plotting to kill the King with his friends, the Black Knights. They’re already dividing England between themselves. You can’t go back into the castle.”   
**Marian:** “We must get word to the King: Nottingham is not safe.”   
**Robin:** “It’s not just Nottingham. _(Both stop walking. Robin turns to face Marian, who has a look of consternation on her face.)_ The Black Knights… the Black Knights, they’re everywhere. They’re taxing the poor of England to pay for an army of mercenaries.”   
**Marian:** “Well, we must stop them. I must go back to the castle.”   
_(Marian turns to leave, but Robin rushes to her, grabs her arm and pulls her back.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s too dangerous!”   
**Marian:** “Robin! Having a spy on the inside when there is a coup being plotted is useful.”   
**Robin:** _(Angrily:)_ “No! For once just listen to me!”   
**Marian:** “And my father is in there. Robin, I have to go back.”   
**Robin:** _(Apprehensively:)_ “Marian, I can’t protect you in the castle.”   
_(Marian puts her left hand round the back of Robin’s head.)  
_ **Marian:** “Two minutes ago I thought you were dead and I would have given anything for another chance to be with you.”   
_(Robin puts both hands behind her neck in return.)_   
**Robin:** “Well then take that chance, and come with me.”   
**Marian:** _(Pauses a moment.)_ “Listen.”   
**Robin:** “What?”   
_(Marian gives Robin a long kiss.)  
_ **Marian:** “Yes, when the King is home, safe.”   
_(Marian turns and goes back to the castle as Robin anxiously and reluctantly lets her go.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Robin is looking for his gang when Gisborne jumps up in front of him from a table where he has been waiting.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Facetiously:)_ “Hood, you left without saying goodbye. _(Four of Gisbome’s men appear and fall in line behind Robin, arrows nocked in their bows. Robin looks around. Nodding at his men:)_ Take aim.”   
_(The men draw. Robin glances behind him and puts up his hands.)  
_ **Robin:** “What? No more public humiliation, Gisborne? _(Gisborne smiles and chuckles silently.)_ Eh? No more beating and berating?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Seriously:)_ “The Sheriff doesn’t want to say goodbye, either. He just wants you dead now. _(Robin glances back at the archers. He has a panicked look about him, unable to see a way out.)_ See you on the dark side. _(Turning to leave, to his men:)_ Shoot him.”   
_(A war cry is heard. Gisborne turns back around in time to see Much with his shield running round the corner at Robin. Much raises his shield and does a spinning jump as Robin ducks down behind him. Much lands to face the archers as they shoot, catching their arrows on his shield. Gisborne draws and runs forward as Much tilts back his shield and looks at the arrows, completely shocked at his fortuitous success. Little John steps up onto the porch of the building next to Gisborne’s men and charges at them staff-end first, yelling.)  
_ **Little John:** “Ahh!! _(Little John puts the end of his staff through two of the bows and pulls them out of the archers’ hands, then drives the butt of his staff into each man in turn.)_ So it’s _[stabs with his staff]_ goodnight from _[stabs with hisstaff]_ me…”  
 _(Little John kicks a man in the head as Will comes up behind the two remaining archers. He catches the bow of one with his broadaxe, pulling him forward into a wall, then ducks the second man swinging his bow at him.)  
_ **Will:** ”… and _[stabs the archer’s stomach with the knob]_ goodnight _[stands and swings the axe blade into the archer’s helmet]_ from him.”  
 _(Will and Little John nod at each other.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Guards! _(Much snaps round to face Gisborne, bringing his arrow-laden shield over his head as Djaq comes up behind Gisborne and taps his shoulder with the hilt of her sword. Gisborne whirls around.)_ What?!”  
 _(Djaq flings powder into his face. Gisborne turns away and groans, holding his eyes.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Pepper. Ouch!” _(Jumps over to join her gang.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Mischievously:)_ “You see, Gisborne, that’s why I didn’t say goodbye. _(Gisborne flails around, moaning with his eyes squinted closed. Softly:)_ Because I didn’t want to see you cry.”  
 _(Robin laughs as Gisborne looks up, blinking with red and teary eyes, swinging out blindly with his sword.)  
_ **Much:** “Time to disappear?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “Yeah. My gang, this way. Come on!”  
 _(Robin pushes Gisborne out of the way with his foot, then runs off through the town with his gang on his heels.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Having stayed behind, Clarke stands beside Lexa as they watch the funeral pyre for Gustus burn.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Glancing at Lexa:)_ “I’m sorry this had to happen.”  
 **Lexa:** “Gustus believed he was protecting me. That was his job. _(Lexa looks at Clarke.)_ You think me uncaring, cold? _(Clarke shakes her head.)_ I lost someone special to me once. _(Looking back into the flames.)_ Her name was Costia. When your Uncle and his armies attacked my home village, she was captured. Because she was mine, the Prince’s soldiers tortured her, killed her and cut off her head.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Weakly:)_ “I’m…sorry.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Continuing:)_ “I thought I’d never get over the pain. But I did.”  
 **Clarke:** “How?”  
 **Lexa:** “By recognising it for what it is: Weakness.”  
 **Clarke:** “What is? Love? _(Lexa nods:)_ So you’ve just stopped caring…about everyone? _(Lexa nods again.)_ Even after everything, after I was hunted and sold into slavery…I could never do that.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then you put your people in danger. _(As Clarke looks to her:)_ I saw the man who took Costia. I saw his face as he rode out of our village.”  
 **Clarke:** “The Sheriff?”  
 **Lexa:** _(nods:)_ “He will die by my hand. The dead are gone, Clarke but the living are hungry.”  
 **Clarke:** “But the living can’t survive on vengeance alone.”  
 _(Lexa does not answer this but looks at the fire one last time before turning to leave.)  
_ **Lexa:** “You are welcome to stay here, Clarke. You and your friends are now under my protection.”  
 _(As the Commander walks away, Clarke’s 'thank you’ dies on her lips.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Allan is tied to a post with his head hanging down. He is suddenly splashed with a bucket of water, but his only reaction is to turn his head away miserably.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Been having fun? _(Allan hangs his head again without looking at his captor. Sets down the bucket with a bang and folds his arms, facing Allan.)_ Hood was here, did you know? Didn’t try and rescue you. _(Allan looks up weakly.)_ So, I was thinking… one chance to live.”   
**Allan:** “I’m not helping you kill Robin. I’m not helping you kill anyone.”   
**Gisborne:** “Yeah, I respect you for that. So let’s look at this another way, shall we? An exchange… as we go along. A little information, a little money, a conversation.”   
**Allan:** _(Thinks it over.)_ “What sort of conversation?”   
**Gisborne:** “Oh, a harmless one. If I need extra guards on a building, you let me know. If I need to reroute a convoy—that sort of conversation. I am not robbed… Robin is not killed… You’d be doing us both a service. _(Looks down into Allan’s face, then lays a heavy hand on his shoulder and steps behind him.)_ You and I, we’re the ones who make our supposed betters look good. And they take us for granted. But what happens when they move on? Then it’s our turn. You want to help the poor, help yourself first. _(Holds up a purse on his palm in front of Allan’s face.)_ Make provision for the future. _(Walks to face Allan, keeping the purse between them.)_ You will never be named; you will never be implicated. This is just between you and me. You be my eyes and my ears. And then when all this is over… _(holds up the purse by its strings…)_ you will have money and position, and you can help the poor to your heart’s content. You can even continue fornicating with my sister.”   
_(Gisborne continues to hold the purse up as he raises his brows and turns away. Allan watches him go, then leans his head back on the post and closes his eyes, thinking.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Having recounted all the day’s events to each other, Much is standing in his kitchen.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, it’s not the end of the world, is it? After all that, I mean, Marian’s all right, basically… _(a bit excitedly:)_ and we’ve got a camp.”  
 _(Djaq is sitting on a suspended bench next to Little John, who is squatting by the fire. Will, with a cup, is sitting opposite them. Robin is perched next to Will, lost in thought with a fierce look on his face, not reacting to anything being said.)  
_ **Will:** _(Solemnly:)_ “Much, the Sheriff and the Black Knights are going to kill the King… take over England.”  
 **Much:** _(Sighs.)_ “True. It is the end of the world. _(Will briefly sneers at Much while slightly tipping his cup. Much takes a step towards Robin as Will takes a sip.)_ Well, if we have learned one thing today, it’s that you’re never going to Nottingham alone again, ever. Because if you had died… especially now—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting, turning to face Much:) “_ If I had died… today, Much… _(stepping towards him)_ … or if I die tomorrow, you will carry on without me.”  
 **Much:** “How? We are Robin Hood’s men.”  
 **Robin:** “No. You are Robin Hood.”  
 **Much:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “You are Robin Hood. _(Pointing at Djaq:)_ And you are. _(Pointing at Little John:)_ And you are. _(Glances back at Will.)_ All of you.”  
 **Much:** “We’re not though, are we?”  
 **Robin:** “Listen to me. Listen. We are not just six outlaws in the forest. _(Allan nervously approaches camp.)_ We are the spirit of England, and that is Robin Hood. And that, lads… that is this country’s only hope.”  
 _(Allan sighs and enters behind Robin.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Sardonically:)_ “That and our new alliance.”  
 **Little John:** _(Raises his cup.)_ “We are Robin Hood! Come on.”  
 _(Little John hands Robin a cup from the kitchen.)  
_ **Allan:** “’Ey up, lads.” _(Djaq sees Allan’s bruised and cut face.)_  
 **Djaq:** “What happened to you?” _(Robin gives Djaq a severe look.)_  
 **Allan:** “Oh… tricked one punter too many.”  
 **Much:** “Oh, I could have told you. _(Much hands Allan a cup as Will notices Djaq looking suspiciously at Allan. Djaq quickly glances at Will with just her eyes.)_ We are Robin Hood.”  
 **Allan:** _(Puzzled:)_ “What?”  
 **Much:** “Just say it.” _(Allan glances aside uncertainly.)_  
 **The Gang:** _(Proudly while raising their cups, except Allan, who does so aimlessly:)_ “We are Robin Hood!”  
 _(Allan realises the purse tied to his belt has been exposed by his raised arm. He brings it down so the cloak can hide the purse once more as he switches hands holding the cup, then takes a drink.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
